karaoke blast!
by hellsbloodyrose
Summary: This is my first fanfic please don't be mean!  Camp half blood is having a karaoke night!


_**STUDIO ROOM**_

Alyssa:Yay my first fanfic!

Hayden: What kind of fanfic?

Alyssa:Uhhh...

Hayden: You idi,

Alyssa:Don't forget if I kill you off your actually dead.

Hayden:Sorry,sorry

Alyssa:I'm gonna make a cross over fanfic about lessbos!

Hayden:WHAT!

Alyssa:I do not own percy jackson or any songs in this fanfic

_**STORY **_

It was a hot summer day at camp. Ever one was fighting over even a inch of shade. Emily watched as three boys (probaly from the Ares cabbin) started stabing each other. But there wasn't any shade or water around them. _What are the fighting about? _She thought. She walked up to them. "What are you guys fighting about?" She asked. They looked at her. She looked at them. They were all soaked in thier own as well as eachothers blood. One was a red head and the other two were blond. "Jake dared us to do a duet!" The red head yelled angerly, pointing at one of the blonds. "I was just kiding! No need to stab me!" Jake yelled back. They all started screaming in greek. "Why would they sing a duet?" Emily asked. "Theres a Karyoky tonight." Jake awsered. "Cool." Emily said, losing intress.

**That night (I'm lazy)**

l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y,z,Now i know my ABC's next time wont you sing with me? Everyone claped. Grover bowed for them and left back to his seat.

**(Now the percy fan girls are going to kill me)**

Next up is percy jackson! Chiron called. Percy walked up on stage and started to sing,

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

**(Ok, Katrinas going to kill me)**

Every claped for percy. He walked back to his seat next to Anabeth.

"Next up is Anabeth Chase!"

**(If i'm found dead blame my freind Katrina)**

Anabeth walked up in front of the croud and started to sing,

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

I know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

[repeat]

[Chorus x2]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! "

Everyone claped. Too scared to laugh at her.

She left the stage.

Last but not least Clariese

**(Thats how you spell her name right?)**

Clariese walked up on stage. She started to sing I'm a little tea pot but half way through _someone _started laghing.

Clariese's angry eyes met percy's. Percy immediately jumped up and ran for the lake. "I'm gonna get you Percy Jackson!" She yelled runing after him.

_**END**_

Alyssa: Please don't be mean!

Hayden Please reveiw


End file.
